Counting stars
by skoliver0525
Summary: Clary has just moved from new york to tennessee to get away from it all with her family and simon. When she meets the player of the school will they fight through everything in the end to be together or will love die. Clace some sizzy and a little malec. Hope you like it and please read it and review.
1. Starting a new life

**Ok this is my first time my name is Shelby and I am in 8th grade. I love to write so tell me what you think and please review.**

 **I do not own the characters only the story.**

" **Beep Beep Beep"** my brother Jonathan blared. "Time to wake up!"

Today is the first day at our new school, Lincoln County High School.

My name is Clarissa Fray but you will call me Clary, I am 16 my brother is 17 he is 6' , broad-shouldered and has light blond almost silver hair and bright green eyes like me and my mother. I on the other hand am short 5'2 to be exact, and red unruly hair that goes to my waist and green eyes.

" Fine" I said annoyed. "Great get up, get dressed, meet me in the car in 20." He then ran out of the room like the nut he is.

I slowly got up took a quick shower and attempted to blow dry my hair. Then I decided what I was going to wear my I heart Brooklyn shirt some pants and then I slipped on my converses after that I brushed my teeth.Then headed down stairs to get breakfast.

" So pumpkin are you ready for school,"my mom said. "I hope you like it here I know it's not like New York but it is really nice here. And there is a surprise at school when you get there."

" what is it?" I questioned. " Then it wouldn't be a surprise if we told you." My brother stated. "Let's head to school so you can find out." I run and grab my bag and tell mom bye and run to Jonathan's pickup truck.

When we pulled up at school I barreled out of the truck then ran up to ...

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger read more to find out what Clarys surprise is. Bye.**


	2. Meeting an old friend

**Previously**

 **When we pulled up at school I barreled out of the truck then ran up to ...**

hug my best friend Simon Lewis. " SIMON!" "The one and only." He picked me up and spun me around and sat me down. " Long time no see Fray."

" Wait so you moved to Tennessee to be with your best friend?" I questioned. " Yes, and Miss Fray said I could live in your spare room. I just got here today my stuff should be at your house by this afternoon." He told me. Simon whas your typical nerd. He was tall, lanky, he had brown curly hair and big glasses and a Star Wars shirt on.

"Jonathan Christopher Fray why didn't you tell my Simon was moving with us!" I trying to be serious but I was just too happy I wouldn't be alone at school. Jonathan was there but he fit in with the typical popular jock so even if he wanted to he just get sucked into their player world. Leaving me alone with no one.

" Sorry Clary but it was top secret, but anyways I'm going to go make some friends. Bye Clary bye RatFace see you at lunch." With that he walked of to a group of jocks fitting right in.

Me and Simon walked and got our schedules.

And compared them.

Clarys schedule Simons schedule 

Science, Science

English lit,Algebra

Algebra, History

History, English lit

Lunch, Lunch

Gym, Gym

Band, Band

Art, Art

"Ok so we have 4 classes together. Let's head to class" I stated. We walked to our lockers ares were the lockers apart so that wasn't so bad. But as soon as I shut my locker I am met with the most beautiful man alive. He was golden like an angel. His hair his skin his eyes. Don't get me on those eyes my hands were just itching to draw him. His eyes were molten gold. A fire burning within him. So beautiful like heavenly fire but like heavenly fire you couldn't touch it.

" Hi my name is Jace are you new here?" He asked. " Yes I am. Nice to meet you Jace. My name is Clarissa but you will call me Clary or we will have problems." I said trying to sound confident. " Dang Red you have some spunk. I like that. Do you want me to take you to class." Oh he was like my brother, a player. " Ok but let me get my Simon first."

" Yo, Si come on let's head to class." He walked up to me and slung his arm over me " who's your new friend Clare? Are you trying to replace me." He said put a hand over his heart. " No, Si this is Jace he is taking us to class. Jace this is Simon." Jace nodes his head. " Are you by any chance know a guy named Jonathan?" Jace asked. " Yes he is my brother.

" Oh so your Clary, Clary Fray right. And your RatFace I can see why he calls you that." " HEAH!" Simon yelled. " What? That is what he called so I am just saying what he said. Come on Clary let's go to class. By the way what class do you have first?"

" Science and my brother can call him that not you, you weren't there so you don't understand what it means. This is your last chance to be nice to us before we start ignoring you and your playboy friends." I was trying to keep my cool because I was new and he doesn't know his boundaries yet.

" Ok I have that too and I'm sorry, lets restart. Hi my name is Jace Herondale. What's your name?" He smiled a winning smile and it was beautiful. " Hi Jace, my name is Clary Fray," I smiled. Then pointed to Simon "this is Simon Lewis and we are new here."

Still smiling he said " well then let me take you to class then." He cheered hold his arm out for me to take. I wrap my arm around his took Simons hand in mine and walked to class happily.

" By the way you didn't tell me we're your from?" He inquired. " Well me, Simon, and my brother all moved from Brooklyn, New York."I said normally. " what your from Brooklyn me too. I lived there until I was 10. But I still vist it ever summer." He excitedly said. " you are I mean look at you no afence but you are wearing boots." **please don't take afence in that. I wear boots all the time.)** " it's ok these aren't my normal clothes anyway. Me and a couple of guys every now and then we wear different times of clothes **( boys at my school really do that it is hilarious )** so today, Monday, we wear our boots Tuesday we wear our pajama pants wensday normal clothes Thursday we wear tights and Friday we wear a girls coat." That was weird yet sounded really fun. " anyways yeah me my sister, my two brothers and Robert and Mayrse." That was weird he was calling his parents by there name. We had arrived to science. Jace walked off to what I assumed was his girlfriend and the popular group.

One of the girls started walking up to me. She was beautiful long black hair reaching her waist, tall, and well basically she was a black beauty. "Hi, my name is Isabelle Lightwood and you are?" "Clary, Clary Fray." I finish for her. She smiled brightly then asked "Is your hair naturally red." I busted out laughing. "What?" "It's just that... no one has ever asked that before." I finally settled down. "Sorry, anyways this is my friend Simon. Simon say hi." "Hi." Simon mutterd. He had his mouth hanging open. Probably from how beautiful Isabelle is. "Simon if you keep your mouth open like that you'll catch flies." I giggled. He quickly shut his mouth.

"Do y'all want to sit with me at lunch." She inquired. "Yeah sure if it is ok with Simon" he sarcastically thought about for a second then said "yeah sure." We all sat down together and talked the whole class.


End file.
